Nubes plateadas sobre un océano carmesí
by Kakashi-Sharingan
Summary: Puede el océano más profundo llegar a calar en las más altas nubes? Poco importan las palabras para aquellos cuyo destino está escrito con letras escarlata..


**Nubes plateadas sobre un océano carmesí **

Un campo de batalla horrible... Konoha había sido atacada durante la noche por un ejército enemigo cuya presencia había escapado a los ojos de la aldea, sumiendo a la villa en un infierno que duraría lo que pareció una eternidad, donde muchos perderían la vida merced al desgarrador ataque de los adversarios quienes desgarraban las defensas como si estas apenas fuesen muñecas de papel. Mi grupo fue enviado a detenerles, soportando la crudeza de la primera carga...

Fue un desastre. Nos superaron en número enormemente y pronto nos encontramos rodeados por todos los flancos por aquellos monstruos de la Hierba que en todo momento aprovecharon su superioridad ante nosotros, sólo nuestro mayor conocimiento del terreno y nuestras mayores habilidades consiguieron que apenas unos cuantos escaparan con vida mientras los demás reteníamos el avance, lo suficiente para que los cuerpos de apoyo consiguiesen llegar a tiempo. Un grito me alertó, y eso desencadenó un infierno de sangre, una masacre por mi propia mano que exterminó a aquellos que habían osado herir a aquellos que me importaban, me disparé contra aquel asesino a sangre fría, un relámpago iluminando el cielo nocturno mientras mi mano se abría paso por entre sus entrañas

El último de los cuerpos de mis enemigos cayó al suelo, acompañado por el trino de un millar de pájaros y un destello que iluminó su cara aterrada, sin embargo, el terror que embargaba mi alma era mucho mayor que el de aquel cobarde que minutos antes había enterrado un kunai herrumbroso profundamente en el abdomen de la persona que más amaba, la misma que ahora yacía desplomada sobre un río de profundo color rojizo a los pies de aquel cerdo cuyos ojos se habían licuado, fundidos por la inmensa violencia del ataque, cayendo desde las cuencas como un asqueroso fluído blancuzco, su corazón atravesado por mi brazo derecho, que sobresalía por su espalda cubierto de su repugnante sangre...

Con un movimientode desprecio extraje la mano quedando tan sólo la marca de mi ataque anterior, el enemigo, al verse privado del sustento que suponía mi brazo, cayó al suelo en medio de un charco de sangre. Consumada mi venganza fui corriendo hacia la figura yacente en el suelo respondiendo con la mayor premura que pude a su silencioso llamado... Mi amada, herida de gravedad, yacía respirando pesadamente en aquel dantesco campo de batalla, luchando por cada bocanada de aire, apenas unos metros separada de su atacante, quien yacía muerto por mi fulminante ataque. Me afané en ir a su lado, sosteniéndola mientras me arrodillaba con ella...

Con cuidado, levanté su cuerpo entre mis brazos apoyando los mismos a su vez en mi regazo mientras la mecía con ligereza para intentar despertarla, finalmente, unos ojos de color brillante se desprendieron de la protección de piel que los cubría y miraron dentro de los míos, dos orbes de color dispar que empezaban a humedecerse, desesperados..

Noté como aquel fluído escarlata inundaba mis manos sin que yo pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo, hasta las blancas ropas que cubrían su cuerpo habían perdido ya su tonalidad y estaban impregnadas del color que, así mismo, también teñía los labios de la mujer que miraba a mis ojos desde la protección de mis brazos. Emití un suspiro ahogado cuando un fluído cálido empezó a deslizarse por entre mis dedos, golpeándome de lleno con la verdad de lo que estaba pasando...

La perdía...

Unas manos, gélidas, se posaron entonces sobre la tela que cubría mi rostro intentando acariciarlo y yo, para facilitar la tarea, bajé dicha tela descubriendo unos rasgos siempre ocultos ante los ojos de todos, salvo para ella quien los conocía más que de sobra, ella era la única a la que había permitido acariciarlos, memorizarlos… Y ahora, que estaba en esa estampa lamentable, no pude más que acogerla en mis brazos mientras el dolor punzante en mis ojos dejaba las lágrimas escapar de las pequeñas esferas que encerraban mi mirada, ella reaccionó con una sonrisa, permitiendo que las pequeñas gotas humedecieran ligeramente el dorso de su mano que empezaba a tornarse gélida

-Espérame, traeré un médico…Podremos…

-No…

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese proseguir, la yema de uno de sus dedos selló mis labios mientras su sonrisa, débil, se intensificaba ligeramente… Me forzó a encontrar de nuevo los orbes rojizos que escrutaban en los míos, permitiéndome perderme en la inmensidad de unas esferas carmesí capaces de fundir el más gélido de los corazones. En aquellos ojos podía leer la expresión que me provocaba ese inmenso dolor, ese miedo atenazante y despreciable que me veía incapaz de aceptar, esa realidad cruel que me negaba a creer.

Ella, tan bien como yo, sabía que esta sería la última vez que podríamos mirarnos de esa forma, que podría acogerla en mis brazos…Sería la última vez que podría escuchar su respiración entrecortada junto a la mía..No, sería la última vez que podría escuchar su respiración… La última vez que podría escuchar su corazón latiendo con fuerza en el pecho… Era la última vez que podría estrecharla entre mis brazos, transmitirle mi calor mientras susurraba dulces palabras a su oído, la última vez que le hacía promesas mudas de un futuro mejor. La última vez... No podría ser esa, no estaba preparado... No para perderla

- Puedo salvarte! Puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo!

-No, mi vida… Ni tú ni nadie puede ya

Esas palabras no me habían afectado tanto como lo hicieron sus ojos al demostrar ese gesto de infinita comprensión, de sabiduría... Maldita sea, cómo podía ser capaz de rendirse sabiendo lo que dejaba atrás? Se suponía que yo era un genio, debería poder hacer algo por ella! Eso es lo que se suponía, pero, de nuevo, había vuelto a fracasar, mostrándome completamente incapaz de proteger aquello que más amaba… La abracé con fuerza contra mi pecho, en un intento de que mi corazón reanimase los latidos, cada vez más débiles, que se dejaban escuchar en el suyo pero era inútil, pues cada vez eran más lentos, arrítmicos... Inapreciables..

La miré, con desesperación, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza y clavaba de nuevo sus ojos en los míos… Una de sus manos pasó a reposar tras mi cuello, mientras la otra sostenía con toda la fuerza que sus debilitados músculos le permitían una mano infectada de la vida de aquel asesino que había osado arrebatármela, mis dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos mientras dos ojos de color dispar se clavaban en aquellas hermosas esferas que habían contenido todos mis sueños. Tan brillantes, tan dulces, tan suyas, las ventanas de su alma parecían apagarse poco a poco, haciendo que mi corazón se compungiese y en mi garganta un gemido se ahogase...

¿Cómo podía ocurrir? Intenté convencerme de que aquello no era real, pero... Todo estaba ante mi; su mano acariciando mi mejilla y, poco a poco, unos labios de carmín apoderándose de los míos con una fuerza tan ínfima que resultaba dolorosa me hacian despertar viendo con toda crudeza la abominable realidad que se extendía ante mi… ¿Dónde había quedado la energía de nuestros encuentros¿Qué había sido de la pasión que rezumaban nuestros primeros besos, o aquellos que depositábamos, ávidos, sobre la piel del otro en el lecho? Lo sabía perfectamente…

Toda esa pasión, toda esa vitalidad estaba desparramada en forma de charco rojizo en el sucio suelo, sin embargo, yo devolví esa caricia con fruición mientras, horrorizado, me percataba que la presión en mi mano derecha era cada vez más y más débil hasta que, finalmente, se extinguió al tiempo que me obligaba a separar sus labios fríos de los míos, candentes… Unos labios que, pese a ver de frente el rostro de la muerte,aún tenían las fuerzas suficientes para curvarse en un solo gesto que expresaba más que un millón de palabras… Agradecimiento, condolencia, pasión, disculpa… Amor…

Intentando mantener las pocas fuerzas que aún quedaban en mis músculos mientras dejaba yacer el cuerpo de mi amante depositándolo con gentileza sobre aquel charco que contenía todos sus recuerdos, su alma, toda su vitalidad, cada beso, cada caricia, cada sonrisa que me había dedicado, cada sentimiento y cada pensamiento, cada mentira y cada verdad, cada rincón de su corazón… Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que faltaba algo, así que, sacando un Kunai de mi mochila me hice una incisión en la muñeca. La sangre no tardó en empezar a brotar en un chorro continuo, cayendo sobre el cuerpo inerte de mi amante, cada gota derramada haciendo que mi visión se nublara más y más, debilitándome de forma irreversible

Cuando dejé de ver, mi cuerpo se desplomó al lado del de aquella mujer a la que en vida tanto había amado y a la que seguiría amando en muerte… Mis ojos, ahora de un blanco cadavérico, sólo acertaron a ver una lágrima escapar de las ventanas de su alma mientras con mis brazos atraía mi cuerpo contra el suyo y así, con nuestros cuerpos una vez más enlazados, expiré, sin embargo, ya había completado aquello que faltaba al fluído que contenía su esencia…Por fin

Ahora nubes plateadas flotaban también sobre ese océano que fluía desde nuestros cuerpos, resultante de la unión de nuestras almas como una sola. Nuestras sangres serían las que unirían los eternamente separados cielo y tierra en aquel pequeño charco que se extendía a nuestros pies, aquel océano que antes estuvo lleno de nuestra vida… Un océano de puro carmesí

FIN


End file.
